The present invention relates to an adjustable vertical exhaust duct. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable vertical exhaust duct for a network cabinet in a data center room.
Existing vertical exhaust ducts channel hot air from the network cabinet into an exhaust air plenum in the data center room. However, network cabinets and exhaust air plenums are available in different heights, potentially leaving a vertical gap between the network cabinet and the exhaust air plenum. Additionally, the same size vertical exhaust duct is typically used for network cabinets of various widths, such as 24, 28, or 32 inches, potentially leaving a horizontal gap between adjacent vertical exhaust ducts.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable vertical exhaust duct that will accommodate the vertical gap between server cabinets and exhaust air plenums in a data center room. Additionally, there is a need for an adjustable vertical exhaust duct that will accommodate the horizontal gap between adjacent vertical exhaust ducts.